Warriors The Powerful Five 1: Brewing Storm
by OrionX999
Summary: WildClan cats Darkcloud, Ivydawn, Tigerstripe, Sunpaw, and Specklepaw will learn that they have a great power and that they are part of a prophecy that is a mystery even to StarClan. But they soon learn that a powerful and dark cat is planning to take over the clans. But can they protect the clans from him when they are barely able to protect themselves?


**Here are the clans that will be in my warriors fanfiction.**

 **WILDCLAN!**

Leader:

Echostar, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes and pale grey ears.

Deputy:

Foxtail, bright ginger tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes and white paws.

Medicine cat:

Blossomtail, long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing amber eyes.

Apprentice: Specklepaw.

Warriors:

Thornwhisker, broad ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Patchpaw.

Oaktail, light brown tabby she-cat with pale golden eyes.

Mousefoot, brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Hollypaw.

Spiderclaw, slim black tom with large amber eyes.

Petalfur, cream she-cat with hazy green eyes.

Shrewtooth, dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Runningpaw.

Stormclaw, dark brown tom with icy blue eyes and large white paws.

Darkcloud, dark grey tom with deep blue eyes.

Apprentice: Sunpaw.

Ivydawn, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

Tigerstripe, slim brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Patchpaw, white tom with brown tabby patches and bright amber eyes.

Hollypaw, black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Runningpaw, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sunpaw, pale ginger she-cat with large yellow eyes.

Specklepaw, spotted grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

Queens:

Ashflower, elderly grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Blacktooth's kits: Stonekit (grey tom) and Birdkit (black she-cat).

Brightfur, ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thornwhisker's kits: Sandykit (cream tom) and Rosekit (ginger she-cat).

Silverstripe, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Stormclaw's kits.

Elders:

Blacktooth, large black tom with green eyes.

Larkflight, white she-cat with grey ears and milky blue eyes, sight lost due to old age.

Dapplefur, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.

Weaseltail, long-furred grey tom with amber eyes.

 **SHADECLAN!**

Leader:

Redstar, ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Deputy:

Pineclaw, large dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Foxpaw, ginger tom.

Medicine cat:

Tawnyfur, golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

Warriors:

Shinefang, white she-cat with green eyes.

Toadleap, dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Crowpaw, black tom.

Robinflight, dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Blackwillow, black she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Fernpool, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Honeyfur, long-furred pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Toadleap's kits: Marshkit and Dawnkit.

Elders:

Stumptail, brown tom with a short tail and amber eyes.

Lichenfur, pale grey she-cat with green eyes.

 **SWIFTCLAN!**

Leader:

Ravenstar, dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Deputy:

Heatherfrost, golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Owlpaw, brown tabby tom.

Medicine cat:

Boulderfoot, grey tabby tom with golden eyes.

Warriors:

Grassclaw, brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Quickwind, grey and white tom with green eyes.

Moonfrost, white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mudfur, dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Whitepaw, white she-cat.

Goldenfur, golden she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Dappleleaf, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Quickwind's kits: Blazekit and Sandkit and

Gorsekit.

Elders:

Kestrelwing, grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **RAINCLAN!**

Leader:

Dawnstar, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy:

Greystorm, grey tom with blue eyes and white paws.

Medicine cat:

Oakheart, ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Ebonyclaw, black she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Willowpaw, pale grey she-cat.

Hawktalon, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Leopardspots, golden spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Blackpaw, black tom.

Reedtail, ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Minnowtail, pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Greystorm's kits.

Ivymoon, white she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Hawktalon's kits: Brownkit and Icekit.

Elders:

Jayfrost, grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws.

Poppyfern, bright ginger she-cat with green eyes.


End file.
